Coffin
Coffin (柩) is the eleventh and penultimate episode of the first season of Joker Game. The episode features Miyoshi and his sudden death in train crash. Synopsis The episode begins in World War I with a young Yuuki being interrogated by a German officer and his unit during a blizzard. While Yuuki was being pinned and handcuffed to a wood pillar, Yuuki secretly grabs a soldier's grenade, explodes it, and escapes the grasp of the Germans. Years later, during 1940, Nazi officers Lt. Bauer and Colonel Wolff investigate a train crash near Berlin. While looking at potential suspects for the cause of the crash, Colonel Wolff suggests that Bauer investigate and question the 3rd suspect. While questioning the suspect, Bauer and Wolff mention some matches in the suspect's possession, despite him not being a smoker. Wolff also mentions a too nice wallet the suspect carried. Buckling under pressure, the suspect admits he stole the wallet from a dead Asian man. Wolff asks who the Asian man's name was, and the suspect struggles to remember until Wolff mentions the name "Maki" (who is actually Miyoshi). Bauer confirms that Maki is among those dead in the train crash. Despite the suspect's innocence, Wolff sends him to the Gestapo and orders Bauer to investigate and search Maki and his apartment. Bauer's men finds nothing connecting Maki to being a spy in his apartment. It is found that Maki (first name Katsuhiko) came to Berlin from Japan to study and sell art. He is killed when a steel beam puts him in shock during the train crash. Bauer, having throughly looked Maki's apartment, concludes that he likely isn't a spy, but Wolff is confident he is. Bauer is confused as to why Maki is in Germany, given that Germany is in an alliance with Japan. Wolff replies that only years ago were Japan their enemy, and that the "hunt is still not over". Focusing back on WWI, a young Wolff gets an order to interrogate a Japanese spymaster known as "The Magician" (the young Yuuki), who has been leaking information of German submarine movements in the Mediterranean. Following the events of Yuuki escaping, Wolff vows to catch him again. Wolff tells Bauer about the Japanese Imperial Army's and Yuuki's creation of the D-Agency and that Maki was likely a spymaster in Berlin under the guise of an art dealer. Wolff concludes that Yuuki will come for the list of accomplices under Maki's network in order to sustain it. Wolff and Bauer place Maki in a Berlin hospital while keeping constant surveillance on him and his apartment. Wolff concludes that Maki's list of accomplices must have been relayed to someone else before he left on the train. Wolff and Bauer go to the hospital and find that Maki has been visited. The guards, however, insist that no one has visited Maki since he was moved to a different room. Bauer admits he moved Maki to a different room to ensure more ease of keeping watch on him. Wolff asks a nurse about those who visited Maki before his move to another room, and the nurse reveals that a foreign man who concealed his face with a hat came to identify his body. She further describes the man as carrying a cane and wearing a white glove on his left hand. As the nurse describes the man, Wolff, in shock, comes to the realization that the man who came to identify Maki was indeed Yuuki, the same man who escaped his custody 22 years ago. Wolff and Bauer survey Maki's funeral. They discover that a microfilm of the list of accomplices under Maki was sewn in his shirt, and conclude that Yuuki came to retrieve this microfilm to contact Maki's accomplices, thus erasing traces of evidence of the network. Wolff comments that despite Maki's death, he has fulfilled his position of spy and that his information will live on. Category:Episodes